Heartbeats
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: A Collection of fics for Irosami Week. Day 6: Dreams. Rating changed to M for chapter 4.
1. Forgiveness

**A/N**: It's Irosami week!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

She's not sure why she's even here. She didn't go to his trial. She hasn't seen him since he tried to kill her.

Then why does she feel like she needs to visit him?

Iroh offered to come with her. He's staying in Republic City to help restore order, his rank and title force people to follow him. She's happy he's here.

He's the only one who offered to come with her. Korra's busy with rebuilding as well but she's also returning people's bending. She has her own worries because she's saving the Triad members for last and Asami knows Korra's having doubts about them. Mako made up some excuse; they're building a friendship but they're still on shaky ground. Bolin's helping Korra and genuinely interested in what's happening the City. He's thrown himself head first into this and can't think of anything else, not even her.

Besides she's not sure she wants any of them here anyway. Korra's parents are loving and kind (just like her father was) but she's sure they'd never turn on her. They took care of all four of them without and thought. She still has the seal jerky that she's never going to eat. Mako and Bolin equally useless. They're orphans (she sometimes thinks of herself as one too).

Iroh has nothing to offer either except a sympathetic ear. He only knows the latter part of her story. She wonders what he thinks of her.

They've been standing outside the prison long enough for her nose to grow numb. Winter hit Republic City hard two weeks ago; she helped fit some of the police trucks with plows to clear the streets.

She feels his fingers slip between hers. She can feel the heat of his (firebending) hands through both their gloves. He squeezes slightly and she feels immensely better that she's not alone.

"Grandpa," he begins. She's noticed that when he's around a large number of unfamiliar people the former Fire Lord is always referred to as 'my grandfather,' around friends he's just 'grandpa.' She thinks the distinction is cute. "Always said his father said forgiveness is selfish."

His linage is hardly a secret. "Ozai said something like that?" She asks.

"What?" She turns to look at him and sees genuine surprise on his face.

"Ozai is your great-grandfather," she tells him.

"Oh, well I guess so. I was talking about my namesake. My mom always called him grandpa and my grandpa always talks about him like that. The advice still stands." She nods.

"How is it selfish though?" She wonders out load.

"You stop thinking about them. You move on with your life without them and you're not harboring a festering memory inside of you." Sometimes, she's notices, he sounds older than he really is.

"I don't know if I can do that," her voice sounds small even to her own ears.

He smiles his little smile that she likes so much. "I'll be here with you, no matter what you do."

She nods. "Thank you."

They stand there a little longer. Her nose grows even colder and she can feel the chill in her throat now. She's trying to urge her body forward but it seems to want to stay right here. She hangs her head. She knows she has to face him at some point, has to look into his eyes and tell him she no longer wants anything to do with him and she's taken over his company and to forgive him.

Today isn't that day though. She's still hurt and isn't ready to let go yet. "Not today," she mutters.

He squeezes her hand again. "When you're ready I'll be here." She thankful she won't have to be alone for this because she's sure it's going to be the hardest thing she's ever done.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


	2. Permission

**A/N**: I'm not sure why but this was harder than forgiveness.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

Asami lived her life by the motto "better to ask forgiveness than permission." It worked rather well, mostly because she tended to always get what she wanted anyway. Permission was never really needed.

She was currently learning this motto failed when it came to dealing with her boyfriend's family.

Her first introduction into their world of privilege involved her having to formally present herself to the Fire Lord. Iroh picked out which clothes she should wear and tried to coach her on what to do.

"You'll kneel until you're told to rise and don't look up," he said while shaking out her red evening dress. He turned the dress around in his hands, nodded and turned towards the corner. "Make sure this is presentable for tonight." She was about to ask who he was talking to and argue that she shouldn't have to do that and that the dress looked perfectly fine when a servant popped out of the shadows and bowed.

The servant bowed. "As you wish General." Asami just watched the servant scuttle away with her dress, hopefully to return with it in time.

"Do you need help with your hair?" He asked finally turning to look at her again.

"No, I should be fine." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Isn't being nervous my job?"

He shrugged. "Just-just make sure you have at least part of your hair in a top knot."

She smirked and ran her hands through his short hair. "It's not like you have one," she teased.

"Well Mom wasn't too happy when I first cut it. She made me promise I'd grow it out later. I'll be back in two hours." He kissed her gently before leaving her alone.

* * *

Asami was irate. Everything had gone so well until dinner. Going well might have been a little bit of an overstatement but at least it was better than being treated like a nobody and having to ask, _to ask_ if she could leave the humiliation.

Meeting his mother had been less horrible. Not entirely pleasant (it was the first time she'd ever heard 'miss' be used as a negative term) but better than listening to a whole room of people talk over her and look down their noses at her. Iroh did his best to include her but it wasn't enough. She didn't care how childish it looked when she slammed down her chopsticks and stood. She asked, in her sweetest sounding voice, to be excused from the Fire Lord's illustrious presence. Once granted she turned and left the room with as much dignity as she could muster. She didn't look at Iroh.

Back in her room all she wanted to do was pack and go home. Even though home was huge and empty she could at least feel like herself.

She ignored the first door knock, repacking her toiletries. The second and third were closer together and more insistent. She gave up and went to open the door. Iroh stood there, looking contrite. "May I come in?"

Before she could answer his mother pushed past him and enveloped her in a hug. Asami was stunned. Belatedly she put her arms around her as well. The Fire Lord took a step back, her hands on Asami's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry for that," the Fire Lord began. "Old customs die hard and no matter what my father did or I do people still follow centuries old decorum. The younger members of court are much more open. You just had the misfortune of meeting the last of the old guard. That and General Wei is annoyed that his daughter and Iroh broke up years ago."

"That's because she's dating a school teacher," Iroh muttered.

"Since when?" His mother asked.

Iroh's cheeks turned slightly pink. "About six years now."

Asami watched the Fire Lord's eyes narrow much like Iroh's did. "You were still dating her four years ago."

"It was a cover Mom. She was being pushed at me and saw the opportunity to be able to date who she wanted."

"What did you get out of it?"

"Uh, well, there was this baker girl and then a firebending trainer but that's not important right?" He smiled really nicely when he wanted to get out of trouble.

"We're going to talk about those girls later," Asami promised.

"Yes dear," he muttered.

"Make sure you tell me all about it too. You're the first girl he's ever really talked about constantly and I want us to start over," she looped her arm through Asami's and lead her over to the small table in the corner of her room. "Tea and desert should be arriving soon and I want to know all about you. Please ask me any questions you have as well." She smiled and Asami felt better.

"Can you teach me everything I need to know to not make a fool out of myself then?" She asked hopefully.

"Only if you can teach me how to drive a Satomobile." Asami nodded enthusiastically. She tried to teach Korra, how hard could teaching the Fire Lord be?

"Mother," Iroh groaned. Asami just smiled at him, happy that everything was turning out better than before.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I'm not sure why but Honora (who I just kept calling the Fire Lord here) turned out sounding like the original Iroh. How my brain thought that happened with Zuko and, assuming, Mai as her parents I don't know. Let's go with she was really close to him. **Reviews are awesome.**


	3. Tea

**A/N**: I got nothing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

"This is a family tradition?" Asami asked as she tied her apron behind her.

Iroh shrugged. "My great-grandfather insisted it did wonders for Grandpa. Usually the first time we do it is when you turn sixteen. I try to get back here every year," he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. "And one day our kids will come work here too."

"Our kids," she repeated. She was still getting used to wearing her ring (her insistence) and her hair combs (his insistence) since they'd become engaged. For her first day of work at the Jasmine Dragon, Fire Nation Capital location, she'd forgone wearing her ring on her finger. Instead she had it on a chain around her neck.

She knew better than to work as a waitress in the Fire Nation and not wear her engagement combs.

She got her pen and paper ready, more excited for this than she thought she would be. "Just take their order and bring it out?" She asked.

"That's what it is. If they ask you about the teas just tell them what you think. I've made all of them before. I'll be back here if you need anything." He kissed her softly and began to pull away, she followed to make the kiss last longer. He smiled. "The more you keep doing that the later we'll be."

"We're not opening the shop," she argued, moving closer to him.

"No but my uncle is and he's watching us right now and waiting for us." Asami was never one to back down from affection in public. She kissed him one more time before sauntering into the dinning room, hips swaying with confidence.

"You're lucky, kid," his uncle called to him from across the room. Iroh's goofy grin was answer enough.

* * *

After the first few tables Asami felt amazing. She'd talked a group of older ladies into being adventurous and trying the spicy chai as opposed to the plain green blend they selected. They thanked her with a generous tip (all of which was going to the Dancing Dragons orphanage). Her next table asked her so many questions she had to bring out Iroh to properly answer them ("where exactly is your tea from?" "Do you blend it here or in the Ba Sing Se shop?" "Can I get a special blend? It's my son's favorite.") but she happily took note of all the answers to use for future reference. She had a table that looked like a first date and she asked Iroh if she could give them a little treat. She happily watched the slightly awkward date go better when the boy gently wiped the girl's mouth with his thumb.

Her new table was less pleasant. Full of men (_boys_) in full United Forces uniforms and looking like they owned the world. She was included in that world. She'd been called "sugar cakes" more times than she ever wanted to hear again. Not to mention over hearing them discuss her assets when her back was turned. She had to serve them though and, at least, she was guaranteed a large tip.

She placed their jasmine tea on the table to a chorus of "you're amazing sugar cakes" and other such nonsense. She turned to check on another table when she felt it. One of them pinched her ass. One of them (all of them) was going to have broken fingers.

She slowly turned around. "You must be new to the Fire Nation," she said sweetly.

"Ba Sing Se born and breed," the ass pincher boasted.

"That's precious. Here's a few things all of you should know. One," she took hold of his hand and gently circled his index finger. "The combs I'm wearing mean I'm engaged and in case you want to say 'where's my ring' it's around my neck. Two," she twisted his finger and inwardly loved the look of pain on his face. "No one touches me unless I give them permission to. Three," she grabbed his middle finger and twisted. "I can break all your fingers and make you wish you were a woman. Four," his ring finger was next and there were tears in his eyes. "My name is Asami Sato and my fiancé is General Iroh. Oh there he is right now! Hi sweetie!" She wiggled her fingers and smiled at the stunned General turned tea server for the day.

She turned back to the red faced sorry excuse in front of her. "I have a feeling you're going to have the _worse_ assignment ever."

"Is there a problem here?" Iroh asked in his most commanding voice.

"I took care of it," she quickly kissed his cheek. "Though I think they might need some calming tea or one for pain relief. Either one. Oh and boys," she looked over her shoulder, "I know how to take care of myself." She winked and sauntered back into the kitchen.

Iroh, for his part, was impressed and thinking about how best to kick the boys out. Mostly impressed though.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


	4. Birthday

**A/N:** This is smut. I'm not even sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

Asami placed the bowl of strawberries precariously close to the edge of the bed, right at the head of the bed. She lightly placed a berry on his lips, smirking as he kissed it. Iroh's arms were tied to the bedposts and he was blindfolded as well. He sat propped up on the pillows, naked and completely at her mercy. Her clothes were piled on top of his next to the bed.

"Bite," She commanded. He did, red juice streaming down his chin and onto his chest. She fed him the rest of the berry before bending down and licking the thin line of juice all the way to his lips. His hips bucked and she delicately wrapped her fingers around his hard length. Curling up next to him she whispered into his ear "this is as much for me as it is for you," before playfully biting the tip. He thrust into her hand and groaned her name.

"Please," he begged. Asami smiled a satisfied smile before feeding him more. She kept teasing him with licks and nips to his lips, each one punctuated by a quick jerk of her hand.

She sat back on her heels, taking care to let go of him in a lingering stroke. She watched him writhe, pleading noises coming from the back of his throat. She took her own strawberry bit it so the juices coated her fingers. She rubbed the fruit on her nipple, making sure to coat it with juice.

"Open wide," she told him as she placed her breast in his mouth. He greedily suckled causing her to moan. His teeth grazed her nipple and she'd had enough.

She swung her leg over his waist, straddling him but not sinking down yet. She braced herself, hands on his shoulders, as she ran her hot, wet center over his tip. His hips jerked up as she tried to move off him. "Impatient are you?" He nodded like a giddy schoolboy.

She let out a breath as she sank down on him; clenching her muscles once she'd taken all of him in. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, her tongue dancing with his. Without breaking the kiss she began to move slowly. "Asami," he moaned as his hips tried to move faster.

"Iroh," she breathed. "You feel so hard, it's exactly what I need. Can you feel how wet I am? It's all for you." She loved the guttural sounds that reverberated in his chest. She knew he loved when she talked to him during sex. "I need you so much. Mmm, that's the spot, just a little more ah!" She gasped as she came down hard. She was close but she could tell he was closer. She snaked one hand down to tease her button, panting as she sped up her thrusts. "Iroh!" She cried as she came, she fell forward onto his chest. His hips twitched as he came, wordlessly crying out.

After she regained the use of her arms she pulled off his blindfold. His eyes were still glossy with afterglow. "Happy birthday," she said softly, kissing him tenderly.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


	5. Family

**A/N**: So life got in the way and getting sick but now I'm back and I will finish this! Just two more to go after this and I'm also going to post the first chapter of my Lin and Toph "Brave" story (AU?) tomorrow.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

Iroh grew up with his grandpa telling stories about how the Avatar's group of friends was a family. He believed it the best way he could: he'd met his Auntie Katara a few times and even vaguely remembered meeting Uncle Aang. However he also knew the stories about his real family and always secretly thought grandpa was just searching for what he never had.

Until he became part of the new Avatar's family by way of his girlfriend. Korra, Mako, and Bolin (and to an extent the whole airbender family as well) had taken Asami in when she needed it most. They were her family and they adopted him too.

He first noticed at Asami's birthday party. He and Mako had been talking about their respective girlfriends and a thought occurred to Iroh. Mako sounded just like he did when talking about one of his sisters. That tone made up of pride and subdued anger was all too familiar to him.

"You know I'd die before hurting her, right?" Mako looked taken aback at the question.

"Uh, well, I-" he paused. "I hurt her once and I don't want her to get hurt again."

"You can challenge me to an Agni Kai if I do," he assured.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Later that night Iroh was on the receiving end of threats from both Korra and Bolin if he ever broke Asami's heart.

He knew they were a family when Asami asked nicely if they could all go to his house on Ember Island.

"It will be like a family vacation," she said with sincerity in her voice. He had plenty of family vacations in the past (some actual vacations and some state visits). He'd never thought of his friends being family.

Once they were all settled in the beach house he did see them as a family. Mako took care of everyone whether they liked it or not (and cooked, Spirits Iroh was going to get half of the recipes and make his cook make them). Bolin tried to cheer everyone up and organized activities with Korra who tended to lead everyone without meaning to. Asami was always there to listen to problems.

Iroh wasn't sure how he fit in.

One night he voiced his insecurities to Asami. She laughed softly and kissed his nose. "You rein in everyone's ideas, offer practical advice, and make everyone tea. Plus I love you," he smiled.

It was the first time she'd said those words; finally he felt like part of the family.

"I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


	6. Dreams

**A/N**: Almost done! I also really want to thank** Mako's Eyebrows** who always reviews. You're pretty awesome!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

In her dreams everything is perfect. Both her parents are there and they love and support her. They fawn over her boyfriend and schmooze with his family. Her mother would take her and Korra shopping (even in her dreams the Avatar complained about it).

Sometimes she dreamed of proud grandparents of a little firebending girl with bright green eyes.

Her daydreams were filled with made up conversations and unanswered questions. Was she falling in love too fast, she'd ask her mother as she brushed her hair. Was it too soon after Mako? Was she doing the right thing with the company? Should she just focus on that and forget having a long distance boyfriend?

Every conversation helped her talk through her own fears and doubts. They would end the same way. She'd imagine her mother brushing her hair, putting down the brush and them looking in the mirror together. Identical eyes would lock and her mother would tell her she's an amazing girl who can do anything she wanted and could have anything. "You just half to believe you can," the phantom would whisper in her ear. "You're the only one who can hold you back."

The words always had the same effect whether she was a child learning to tie a bow or a woman trying to save a failing company.

* * *

His dreams were, sometimes, less innocent. He'd dream of her everywhere, doing everything. He felt like a teenager again. Then there would be impossible dreams of dragons and other such nonsense.

Sometimes he'd dream of her with a gold flame in her hair.

He wasn't one to daydream. He'd never imagined things differently and never had a friend only he could see. Now, however, he'd sometimes find himself asking her questions and wondering what her answer would be. He thought of silly jokes he would tell her and stories he meant to.

He wasn't complaining about this new wave of imagination.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
